Protect Me Not
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: Two top agents assigned to two rich heirs. Two hot beauties tasked to protect two incredibly stubborn men. The trick is, no one should know that they are there to protect their "target." And in order to do that, they go to extreme measures that involve kisses in public, dancing at clubs and hot date nights. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my new adventure story and I hope you guys enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plot. :)**

Protect Me Not

Prologue

"They're just children. Are you sure they can handle this job?" A man with reddish brown hair and purple eyes asked. He glanced at the man sitting in front of him to the two papers laid out in the said man's desk. The man, a 25 year old dressed in black with a white mask covering his face, looked at the young client in front of him. He pointed to one of the papers.

"With all due respect, my choices aren't wrong. This girl is the smartest and fastest we have. And as you know, our agency is the best of the best. She is wanted by several agencies. This girl is the best at what she does." He said, looking at the client straight in the eye. He wanted to say more, but there's only one man in the agency who really knows the achievements of these girls. Unfortunately, though, he isn't here.

'_I can't believe I need that homosexual idiot now.' _The man thought, rolling his eyes.

He sighed as the man in front of him still looked unsure. He decided that he would just proceed. He pointed at the other paper.

"This girl is the Number One agent we have. She's the best when it comes to improvisation, consideration, planning and protection. She's always ready to risk her life. More agencies want her more than the other one. This girl is fucking famous for saving important lives." He said, his tone with a tinge of finality. He gave him one last look. "I'm telling you, they are perfectly capable."

"But these are the heirs to two of the most famous companies that we're talking about. Can they protect them as well as men, Mr. Serio?" The man asked again and this time "Persona" couldn't help but notice his sexism. Just as he was about to reason out to his client one more time, the bathroom door opened, revealing a blonde man with purple eyes dressed in a suit. He waltzed into the room casually, looking at the ceiling as he did so. He went behind the desk and stood beside Persona, who was secretly thankful of his presence. The blonde leaned on the table before pointing at one of the papers and looking down on the client.

"This girl was able to devise a plan in 3 minutes to protect the target in a hijacked hotel. She also protected the daughter of the Japanese prime minister and the prime minister himself when their plane was taken over by bandits. She once took down 20 men trying to kill an heir to a company using only her 7-inch heels, and she can use the things in a hotel minibar to create a killer drug." He said with a monotonous tone before he pointed to the other paper.

"This girl was able to disarm a bomb strapped on the target, saving both the target's and a U.S. Vice President's life. She also took 5 bullets to protect everyone in a political meet. She protected the Prime Minister of Britain when his limo was ambushed by an enemy. She once took out 15 heavily armed men with only a butterfly knife, and she can use anything within her grasp as a weapon." He said, a little pride in his voice since this girl was also the girl he raised and trained. He tapped her paper thrice before grinning.

"She once used a bra she found in the hotel room of her target to kill 5 men coming after the man she was told to protect. Really, this girl has no shame and mercy."

Narumi then pointed at the client in front of him. "These two are the best of the best in their generation in this line of business. It would be such a mistake if you say no to them."

Persona decided that this was the time to cut the young director's speech. He looked at the client in the eye before leaning forward. "Now that that's done, let me ask you a question…" He smirked before he continued. "Do you really think your precious heirs will get hurt if they are protected by the two best agents in the business who have not only protected heirs but also political figures from Japan and other countries?"

The client gulped before he finally stood up and walked to the desk. There, he looked at the director.

"Make sure all you're saying is the truth."

The blonde kept his face stoic. "I swear on Persona's life."

The said man snapped at him. "Hey."

The blonde ignored him. He held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

The reddish haired man took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

Persona looked at his table calendar. "We will bring them over to you on Saturday."

The client nodded before he signed the contract that had been laid out since the beginning of the conversation, bid his farewell and left.

Persona's office was engulfed in silence.

The masked man sighed. "Well, he was a sexist."

He was replied with more silence. He raised a brow.

_Narumi, silent? Impossible. _He looked at his superior but was immediately pushed to the floor. Narumi had thrown himself on Persona and he hugged the masked man tight.

"Persona! That man was SCAAAAAARYYYY!" The 25 year-old director wailed, holding onto Persona who sat up. He peeled the 'homosexual' blonde away from him.

"Narumi, one minute you're all cool and the next, you're a wailing cry baby. What are you, bipolar?" He asked, his brows furrowed and his tone annoyed. He stood up and fixed the chair that he had fallen in before kicking Narumi away from where his chair should have been. He wheeled his chair to its place before sitting on it. He decided to ignore the man still on the floor and started to keep the profiles of the two best agents in the agency.

A minute later, the blonde was beside him again. He leaned down and looked at Persona. He grinned.

"Persona thinks I'm cool." Was all he said.

Those 4 words threw Persona off. He glared at Narumi. "What?"

"You said so."

The masked man shut up as he tried to remember his words. When he did, he groaned.

"Just shut up, you faggot." He said, ignoring the grinning Narumi. He looked at his calendar one more time before grabbing his pen and marking Saturday with 'H.I.' and 'M.S.' Without looking up, he commanded Narumi.

"Call those two and tell them that their next job will be on Saturday, at the Hyuuga and Nogi Mansions."

Silence.

Then Narumi grinned wider. "You're so cute, Persona."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people out there who are awesome enough to be reading my story! I hope you enjoy and review! Your reviews really make my want to write more! :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. **

Chapter 1:

"Okay, I need an update. What is the flower doing now?" I muttered into the "hearing aid" a.k.a. Com unit in my ear. In my hand I held my strawberry milkshake, sipping away the heat that I was feeling because of the weather. I waited patiently for the reply.

"She's outside Victoria's Secret." I heard a voice in my ear respond. I nodded even if that person couldn't see me and took my iPhone out. I looked at the time. 4:46 p.m. Leaving a generous tip at the table, I stood up and walked out of the shop, my milkshake still in my hand. I made my way to Victoria's Secret.

On my way there, I felt eyes looking at me from all directions. One guy even gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes. I mean, I was nothing special. My brunette hair and hazel eyes were all mainstream. What I was wearing was normal too. A white bandeau under a black crop top with horizontal cuts at the back. A pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled black knee-high boots. I didn't even wear jewelry. I rolled my eyes before making my way to the shop with my head held high. Screw those people looking at me.

Once I was there, I scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar blonde head. I frowned when I realized that she wasn't there. I stopped sipping my drink.

"Bre, is she still outside Victoria's Secret?" I asked under my breath, still looking through the crowd. A few seconds later, an answer came.

"No, she's inside now. She's in the 2nd changing room." I heard Bre's pleasant voice answer me and I immediately felt myself relax. At least the target, or the one in my charge, was safe.

I finished my drink before throwing it in a bin and going inside the store. I kept he straw with me because I like to chew on my straws. There, I looked at my phone again. 4:50 p.m. Ah shit. I needed to hurry. I snapped my head back up and scanned the crowd, in case she might have gone out of the changing room. When I didn't see her, I went to the changing rooms.

Only to see a guy in front of changing room number 2 with a pocket knife in hand.

Instinct took over. I jumped on him, biting my straw hard so it wouldn't fall. We both fell to the floor with a thud. I grabbed the knife out of his hand before throwing it aside, making him unarmed. I got up to my feet before grabbing his right arm, his fighting arm, and twisting it behind him. He cried out in pain and I covered his mouth with my hand. I dragged him to the next changing room before anyone else could see us, and locked the door behind me. Then, I felt a sudden shock of pain and pulled my hand away. I rubbed it before looking at the guy again, only to see him with a gun pointed between my eyes.

I held my breath just as he laughed. Then, he took a step closer to me and, since the room was really small, I was stuck. He leaned forward. "Did you honestly think you could beat me, little girl?" He whispered in my ear. I took out the straw in my mouth opened my mouth to make a smart comeback before he claimed my lips with his.

My eyes widened. Holy shit. Is he kissing me?

I froze in his hold as I felt something come into my mouth. Holy baloney. His tongue. I stood there, shocked as this never happened to me before. My first kiss was taken when I was 16, but my first French kiss? To a guy who had tried to kill my target? I suddenly felt my anger finally come back. With all my power, I raised my knee and kicked him in his lower region.

He released me as soon as my knee made contact with his groin. He doubled over in pain and I took that as my chance. I picked up the gun that he had dropped and disassembled it, seeing as I didn't need it. Instead, I picked up the straw I dropped and stood over him as he knelt on the floor, holding his pained part. My straw was pretty long since my milkshake, at that time, was a Venti. I wrapped the straw around his neck and pulled hard. The man's hands quickly left his groin and went up to his throat. He pulled on it and I tightened my grip.

"Bre, I have a man here -" I started.

"WOAH, Mikan. Too much info?"

"Who tried to kill the flower." I finished my sentence.

"...Oops. Okay, I'll be sending a group there to pick him up." She told me before she went offline.

2 minutes later, a knock was heard and I unlocked the door. There stood 3 men in black suits. I let go of the man under me before exiting the room, leaving the man to them. I scanned the crowd that had gathered and finally found the head I was looking for.

"Hana!" I called out.

"Mii-chan!" She hugged me as soon as I was within her reach. She pulled back and smiled. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "It's my job." Then I remembered something. I took out my phone from my pants before looking at the time. 4:58 p.m. I smiled. I'm still on time. Without any other words, I dragged Hana out of the shop and down the stairs leading to the parking garage. I quickly spotted the black Mercedes Hana's dad owned before opening the door for the young girl. She got in and I closed the door. Immediately the window went down.

"Aren't you coming in?" The girl in my charge asked, her brows furrowed. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but this is my last job with you." I answered her. Her eyes then started to brim with tears and I bit my lip, trying to stop the ones that were coming at mine too.

"Why?" She asked me, her voice cracking. I opened my mouth to answer her.

"She is being summoned back to Japan for another job." A deep voice behind me answered. I turned to look at the man who held my waist and found myself looking at my sempai, Tsubasa.

I looked back at Hana and found her looking at him too before nodding and smiling. She looked at me.

"I understand. Be careful, Mii-chan." She said before she opened the car door, stepped out and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Thank you for staying with me for 2 years." She whispered.

I pulled away from her and took out the coms unit in my ear. I gave it to her and smiled. She hugged me one more time before getting in the car again. She rolled up her window before driving away.

After she left, I didn't speak. 2 years being with her and she became my little sister. I let out a sigh before turning to look at the blue-eyed agent behind me. I gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you, Tsubasa-sempai." I said against his shirt. He still smelled the same, an Armani aftershave. I pulled away and smiled at him. He returned mine with a grin.

"So, are you bringing me back to Japan?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Daddy's here to see you. I'm just a companion."

I shot him a bewildered look. He smirked and that's when I got it. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No way. Do you mean...?"

Before he could answer I was being crushed in a hug. I let out a sigh. Only one man can give hugs like this. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at purple ones.

"Mikan-chan! How's my little baby?" Narumi cooed, letting my go and patting my head. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't call me baby." He pouted.

"Is that how you treat your father after not seeing him for 2 years?" He asked before giving me a hug. I sighed and smirked before hugging him back.

"Hi dad." I mumbled into his shirt. I felt him chuckle before pulling away.

"So, both of you are bringing me back to Japan?" I asked, looking at both of them. They nodded.

I nodded. "Okay. So what's the job? No never mind. Tell me later. I need a milkshake and a mouthwash. That was disgusting. I mean, I never had a French Kiss in my life but-"

"WHAT?!" Both of the men in front of me shouted. I gulped. Oh no. Father and big bro instincts are coming in. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Who did it? I'll kill him! No one touches my little sis!" Tsubasa shouted. He took out his gun.

"My baby girl's corrupted now. That son of a -" Narumi growled before taking out his pocket knife. They started to walk to the entrance.

I groaned. Before they could get to the door, I ran to Tsubasa, grabbed his gun and disassembled it in a second. I then ran to Narumi, who still had his knife. I grabbed his arm holding the knife and twisted it behind his back before lifting my leg to kick him down. Before I could hit him, he grabbed my leg using his other hand and pressed a pressure point. I let go off him and expected myself to fall down but I was immediately caught by the same guy who made me fall. His eyes were shining.

"AWWWWW MY BABY GIRL CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF TSUBASA ALREADY!" He cried, hugging me. I pushed him away before rolling my eyes and walking away from the two idiots who were already arguing. Then, a black Camaro pulled up in front of me and I got in, knowing who owned it. I leaned to the driver's seat and smiled sarcastically at the driver.

"Hey, Persona. I'm having the greatest night of my life." I stated, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He smirked.

"Oh really now, Mikan. And what makes you say so?" He asked, sarcasm clear in his every word. The doors suddenly opened and in came the two idiots. I ignored them and so did Persona. Once everyone was in, we drove away.

I smirked. "Well, first of all, I had to leave my baby sister. Second, I had to meet these two idiots again, and lastly, I got my first French Kiss stolen by some guy who tried to kill the target. It really is a memorable night, right?" I asked and saw Persona smirking wider.

"Truly unforgettable."

After that, silence engulfed the car.

Tsubasa was the first to break it. He grinned at me. "And all in heels?"

I grinned back and pointed at my boots. "Yep. 7 inches, might I add."


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYA!**

**So this is the second chapter of the story. I'm scheduling my two stories now! :) I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think and review. It really makes me write. :)**

**Thanks a bunch to who are reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and brands here. Just the plot. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Mikan Sakura_

"Mikan? Mikan? " I heard Tsubasa call out, trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. The nerve of him… trying to talk to me… even after what he did.

He stepped beside me before looking at me. I stuck my tongue out and looked away. He groaned.

"C'mon, Mikan. I didn't mean to do it. Forgive me?" He asked, going down on his knees, begging me with clasped hands. I felt a smirk tug on my lips but quickly pushed it down. I want to torture him. Just a little more.

"No." I answered and he wailed.

"BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TOOO!" He shouted. I had to look away, hiding the smile playing on my lips. When I was calmed down, I turned back to him, feigning indifference. He stood up and clung to me.

"I'M SORRY MIKAN I DIDN'T MEAN TO OPEN YOUR CHANGING ROOM WHEN YOU WERE IN VICTORIA'S SECRET!" He cried into my hair and I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

It went like this, really. A few hours ago, Tsubasa and I went to the mall to shop for my clothes, seeing as he didn't like the ones I brought back from London. We went to Juicy Couture, Prada, Christian Louboutin, Tommy Hilfiger and a lot more. I thought we were finished, since we had so many bags that we couldn't carry them anymore. But how wrong I was. He dragged me to Victoria's Secret and went straight to the racks filled with bras, panties and lingerie. He started asking me my size and whatnot until finally, he shoved them in my arms and demanded that I try them on. And so, I did. When I told him I was done, I expected him to maybe just open it a bit, since it isn't really awkward since he's like my big brother. But you know what he did? He slid the curtain aside and exposed me in a red lacy lingerie set. And luckily, the rooms were in front of the entrance. So, technically speaking, he flashed me in lingerie in front of a hell lot of boys.

I shuddered at the memory. Ew.

I pushed him away from me and saw him pouting like a dog. I chuckled and his eyes widened.

"You're chuckling."

I raised a brow. "So?"

"You're not mad?"

I shook my head and he jumped up in joy. He pumped his fist in the air and I laughed. Then, a thought struck me.

"Wait, where's Narumi?"

He stopped his celebration and looked at her before pointing up. "He's upstairs with your partner in this job."

I nodded, already aware of the fact that I have a partner. I looked at my phone and saw the time. 1:26 p.m. I raised a brow and looked at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, what time were we supposed to be there?"

He looked up thoughtfully before looking at his watch. "…about 10 minutes ago…"

We stopped to look at each other. Our eyes widened before we both took off. He went upstairs and heard a clatter from a room. I overtook Tsubasa and burst through the door.

"—DO NOT NEED PROTECTING!"

I looked up to see where the voice came from and found a guy about my age standing on top of a person with blonde hair. Is that…Narumi?

I ran towards the fallen man and saw that it really was him. I helped him up and sat him down on a chair. I glared at the person who shouted. He had raven hair and crimson eyes that were so deep I nearly drowned in them. He had a great build and he was taller than me. I snapped back to reality as his eyes glared back at me with anger.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?"

I felt the urge to snap at him for being so rude. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mikan Sakura."

He looked at me like I was crazy before looking at Narumi, who was holding his head as if he wanted it to stop moving. He looked up as if sensing the lad's glare.

"This is the one protecting me? This…_ woman?_" He asked with such disbelief in his voice that I felt my blood reach its boiling point. What was wrong with him? A sexist? Does he think men are far more stronger than women? I smiled bitterly at him.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem?"

He looked at me with bitterness as I continued to look at him. He walked to Persona, who suddenly was beside Tsubasa. Maybe he came with Narumi? I don't know.

The boy glared at Persona before pointing at me.

"Listen, Persona. I do not need that dumbass over there. I don't need protecting. My father, who is barely even around, doesn't know what he's talking about." He growled.

"Natsume, I believe it is you who doesn't know what he's talking about. She is not a dumbass; in fact, both of them aren't. They are the best in what they do."

I smirked as I saw the guy narrow his eyes and stalk off, slamming the door. Once he was gone, I cracked.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL DOES HE—"

Cough.

I looked to the direction of the voice and found two more people I haven't noticed. One had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. His build was just like that of the jerk that just left, maybe the age was the same too. He sat on the couch. Beside him, standing up, was a woman with short raven hair and amethyst eyes that showed no emotion. She had a perfect hourglass figure, which was beautifully clad in a for-female suit, one that looked like mine. On her feet were black platform pumps, which somehow resembled mine. Even if I couldn't see it, I knew that she had a com unit in her ear, just like I did. After all, we were to be partners.

She gave me a once over as well before walking towards me. I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Mikan Sakura."

"Hotaru Imai."

I raised a brow. "As in Imai Industries?"

She shot me a look. "Got a problem with that?" I shook my head.

Imai Industries was a worldwide company. What was the daughter of that family doing here in this line of business? I decided to set it aside for now.

Narumi fell into step beside me. Both of us pulled our hands back and looked at him. Narumi was in work mode again.

"Okay, so you've met. Mikan," He pointed a hand to the blonde, who was now making his way to us. I smiled at him. "This is Ruka Nogi. I know you've heard of him."

I nodded. "Heir to Nogi Laboratories. 20 years old, half French, half Japanese. Known to be the second most eligible bachelor in Japan."

Ruka blushed as I finished a bit of his profile that I studied. I know. I'm a stalker. Suck it up.

Narumi nodded before shaking his head. "And that other guy was—"

Hotaru cut him off. "Natsume Hyuuga, heir to Hyuuga Corporations. 20 years old, full Japanese. Known to be most eligible bachelor in Japan. Already considered to be a great business tycoon at his age." She paused. "Target of many criminals and money-digging assholes."

Persona came to us and looked at both mine and Hotaru's eyes. "Starting today until we tell you it's over, you will be in charge of their safety. Hotaru to Ruka, and Mikan to Natsume."

"Tonight will be your first public event where you will be protecting them. No one should know that you are an agent, so you must be wary. You and the two targets." Narumi said. The three of us nodded.

"Well then. We will be going now." Tsubasa said, opening his arms for a hug. I jumped into them.

"Be safe."

"Will do."

I then went to Narumi and hugged him. "Bye, Narumi."

I pulled away to see his jaw on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED TO DAD?!"

I smirked. "Dad? I said no such thing. NOW SHOO!"

The others have already gone and Hotaru, Ruka and I were seated at the garden. Natsume was lying down on the grass so I could guard him easily. We were having a pleasant enough conversation. Well, Ruka and I were. Hotaru was taking pictures of him as he ate the food the maids brought in earlier.

Ruka stopped eating after being pictured for a full 5 minutes.

"Imai-san, please stop."

She didn't even flinch. "Keep eating. You're making me rich. Your fans will love me."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

When I had finally calmed down, I looked at Ruka.

"What did Narumi mean by 'public event?'"

"It's a charity ball for the rebuilding of the orphanage in the city."

I smiled. "That's nice."

He grinned. "I know."

SNAP. Hotaru took a picture.

"Mikan, keep talking. His smiles will make me thousands." She demanded. I laughed. Hotaru was already my good friend, and we've only met each other 3 hours ago!

Ruka looked away before his smile faltered. I raised a brow just as Hotaru put down her camera. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he said, "I'm sorry for his actions earlier…"

None of us spoke up. Sensing that he said something wrong, he opened his mouth, as if to say something. He was quickly interrupted by a maid.

"Sir, the artists are here. Should we get them ready?"

He smiled at her and was about to stand up when Natsume, the jerk, passed by us as well. He grabbed me by the arm and brought me upstairs, to a room with two vanities and 3 people. He led me to one of the vanities and made me sit. Then, he placed a hand on one of the artists' shoulders just as Hotaru and Ruka came in. He smirked.

"Make her beautiful."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! :))**

**So, I kinda didn't write anything for two days, and I'm so sorry. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, from characters to brands. I just own the plot. :)**

**Please proceed. *bow***

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Mikan Sakura_

I watched as he exited the room with that god-awful smirk of his. When he was out of sight, I tried to register his words.

"Make her beautiful." He had said… wait. Was that an insult? Did he just call me ugly indirectly? When I finally got it, I lifted my foot and slammed it down on the floor.

"What the hell was that guy implying!?" I shouted, looking at my partner, who was already being made up by a green-haired girl that was petite and tall. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a mint colored crop top, which was just short enough to show the white tank top she wore underneath it. She had a heart locket around her neck, and a few bangles on her wrist. She moved with ease as she bent down to Hotaru's level to add some foundation.

Hotaru shot me a look even as she was being made up. "Do I look like I care? Because I honestly don't. So just shut up, sit still and be a good girl for once."

I pouted at her words. "Hotaru…"

"What?" She answered, keeping her eyes on the mirror.

I let out a small smirk. "You can really be a pain in the behind, you know that?"

She smirked. "I know."

I opened my mouth to make a comeback but was immediately stopped when a huge cookie about the size of my fist was stuffed in my face. I nibbled on it before looking up to see two girls with identical smiles on their faces. They could've been identical twins, except for their hair colors. One had pink, the other had blue. Both wore identical shorts and button downs that were tucked in, except they differ in color.

"Hi." I greeted with the cookie in my mouth, which made it sound more like a "Hwi."

"Hey." The pink-haired one greeted, grabbing my hand and shaking it. She pointed at herself. "I'm Ana. I'll be your wardrobe stylist today." Then she pointed at her twin. "This is my twin, Nonoko. She'll be doing your hair." Nonoko smiled and took the hand from Ana before shaking it as well. I used my other hand to take out the cookie from my mouth before setting it down on an empty plate near the cookie jar on top of my vanity.

I smiled at them. "I'm Mikan –"

"Sakura. Yeah, we know." I heard another voice say. I turned to the stylist working on Hotaru and saw her green eyes staring at me. She held a hand to her chest.

"Sumire Shouda." She said before looking at the two behind me. She flashed a tight smile. "What are you guys doing, not doing her hair?"

Nonoko let out a forced laugh. "Haha. Right." She looked at me. "C'mon, Sakura-san. Let's get to it."

"Please just call me Mikan."

Ana giggled. "Okay. Mikan." Then she took out a hair curler and handed it to her sister. Nonoko took it and plugged it in.

"Let's make you beautiful!" She squealed. I groaned.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga _

"Make her beautiful?" I muttered to myself as I slammed my bedroom door shut. I ran a hand through my hair. What in fucking hell got me to say that? That was the first time in a long time I said those words. The last time I uttered those words was when my family and I still lived in Spain.

When _she _was still alive…

I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom, unbuttoning my dress shirt on the way. I threw my shirt to the ground and all other articles of clothing. I grabbed my towel and stepped into the shower.

I savored the feeling of cold water against my skin. Despite the fact that the water felt good, I leant on the wall and pounded my head on it. That was just incredibly stupid of me. She didn't look anything like her. She didn't have the dark chocolate wavy hair, the green eyes or the innocence of Akira. And yet, I felt the feeling I always felt when I was with Akira when she was still alive: Bliss.

I shook my head. Maybe I'm just getting sick or something.

I turned off the cold water, wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I ran my hand through my hair again as I walked into my closet. I opened a door and saw all my tuxedos lined up. I grabbed the first one I laid my hands on, took it out and put it on. Then I exited my walk-in closet and threw myself down on the couch in front of the TV. I shook my head one more time before turning it on.

Let's just forget about it.

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

"Wait. _These _are our dresses for tonight?" I asked, looking at the bubbly pink-haired girl beside me. She nodded happily.

"Yup. Aren't they amazing?" She asked, her amazement clear in her voice. I shook my head.

"No, they are not. They make us immobile." Hotaru, who was standing beside me, stated. All throughout the makeover, she hadn't opposed anything. And now, here she is, finally cracking. I grinned at the thought. And she said I was the one who was wasting my breath in complaining.

I watched her as she shook her head, her diamond-adorned bob shaking as she did so. Both of us already had our hair and make-up done, so the only thing we needed was a dress. I looked at the dresses in front of us. I mean, they were nice, but I knew it would be hard to walk and maybe even leap into action if needed. I sighed before walking to the vanity of the other side of room. I grabbed a scissor and a pencil from the table before going back to meet everyone near the dresses. I knelt down and took the pencil in one hand, the dress in the other. I was just about to write on it when a hand caught mine. I looked up to see Sumire glaring at me.

"Don't you—"

I moved my hand a bit and drew a two-inch long line on the dress. I smirked as she gaped at it in horror. I pulled back my hand.

"I dare."

* * *

"Okay, so why do we, the girls, have to pick the boys up from their rooms?" I asked, looking at Hotaru who was walking beside me. She had her hair adorned with diamonds, smoky eye make-up and blood red lipstick. Her dress, which was altered by me, was a balloon royal purple floor-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a strand of black lace around the waist. It was paired with a black lace bolero, a diamond necklace and a matching pair of diamond earrings. I had cut her dress at the front, making it seem like the front was shorter than he back. It showed her pale legs and Jimmy Choo-clad feet. I smiled at my work before looking down on my own dress.

My dress was a balloon floor-length dress with the concept of black and white. The white bodice was showing more of my figure than I would have ever wanted. It had a sweetheart neckline with was lined with black lace. Around my waist was a long strand of black lace that I tied at the back. Just like Hotaru's dress, it was cut at the front, showing my legs and black Chanel heels. Around my neck was a black diamond necklace and on my ears, a matching pair of earrings. My hair was parted to the side and was held in place by a black clip with a rose, with some strands left out to frame my face. My make-up was simple. Light pink eye shadow, pink blusher and red lipstick.

Even if both of us were dressed to party, we were still there to do our job. Proof of this are our earpieces inside our ear, like ear buds.

I heard Hotaru sigh as we continued to walk to the boys' room. "It's because we're not their dates, technically speaking. We're—"

I cut her off. "Okay. I get it."

We continued to walk to their rooms in a comfortable silence, smiling at passersby and other people who just happened to see us. We walked past countless doors and windows, since their rooms were at the other side of our floor, according to Sumire. But when we passed a certain window, both of us stopped in our tracks. A few seconds later, we continued to walk to their doors, which were just a few more meters away.

"…You heard that, didn't you?" Hotaru asked in a hushed voice, leaning to me. I nodded in reply.

"A gun cocking?" She nodded. I let out a smirk just as she did.

"Tonight will be fun." I stated and she smirked wider. When we finally reached the two doors at the end of the hallway, we stopped and knocked on the doors. Right away, Ruka opened his door, as if he were just waiting in front of it. Natsume answered the door about a minute later. He smirked as he saw me.

"Well, Ana and the others sure know how to follow orders." He said, giving me a once over. I glared at him.

"Stop calling me ugly already." He chuckled before taking my hand and dragging me behind Ruka and Hotaru, who were already about to leave. I chuckled as I saw Ruka's hand try to reach her but pull back, thinking better of it. I leaned into him.

"Take it slow, Ruka."I whispered into his ear. He blushed before nodding.

I was about to move away when I felt myself get pulled back. I saw Natsume glaring. "You're _my _date."

I shook my head at him. "I'm not your _date. _I'm your _bodyguard._"

He rolled his eyes. "Either way, you're a female." He said. "At least this time, you don't have a dick…" He muttered and I laughed. He stared at me.

"What?"

"Of course I don't have a dick. I'm a girl."

He rolled his eyes. "My point exactly. The last time I went to a party, a faggot just kept clinging on me." He shuddered at the thought and I giggled. I looked up and realized that we already reached our destination. The doors opened and we entered the wonderfully-decorated ballroom. I smiled at the view before I felt hot breath tickle my neck.

"You made the dress look hot, by the way."

I smirked. "And all it takes is a pencil, a pair of scissors and the nerve to piss Sumire off to hell by cutting two Alexander Mcqueen dresses."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**So sorry for updating so late. :( Anyway, here it is! Chapter 4 of Protect Me Not. Thank you so much for your reviews, faves and etc. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Well, here we gooooo~! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, brands and others. I just own the plot. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I leaned against the cocktail table, smirking as yet another disgusting male walked away from me after I rejected them. I brought my martini to my lips before taking a long sip. I closed my eyes as I savored the flavor and reminded myself why I was in this mess in the first place.

Oh, right! Now I remember.

Attention all ladies. Let me be the first to tell you that Natsume Hyuuga, yes, _the _Natsume Hyuuga, is a lousy date.

Not a half hour into the ball, he left me with his best friend and my partner to talk to some ladies he had claimed to be his "business partners." I remember rolling me eyes at his attempt to hide the truth: that he wanted to flirt with them to his heart's content. So, I let him be.

A few minutes after I was set aside by the beast, Hotaru dragged Ruka onto the dance floor and started to dance, going around the room, especially near the windows. Hotaru would update me on the status of each corner through our ear pieces. Each time she would, I would meet her eye from where I stood and nod. She would take that as a sign of my understanding and continue.

I smiled and opened my eyes before putting the martini glass down. I quietly thanked Narumi and Persona for this arrangement. Hotaru and I were good at what we do, yes. But we were better a team. Without even needing to be—

I stopped in my mental rant to hear footsteps coming from behind me. I held my breath, analyzing if this guy was a threat or not. His footsteps were too loud, not like an assassin's or an agent's. I relaxed and put on a fake smile before looking down, waiting for my attention to be called. It was always like this. The last 8 men did the very same thing; I'm sure this one wouldn't be an exception.

I grinned as a flute of champagne was set on the table. Ha. There we go. Same introduction.

I looked up to the guy who offered it and I had to stop myself from scrunching my nose. It was yet another old geezer. He smiled.

"I wonder what a beautiful woman like you is doing alone…" He started and I let out a smile, since that was what the situation called for.

"I'm waiting for my date to finish up his business." I answered and he laid his hand on mine, which was on the table. I mentally raised a brow. Umm… okay? Other guys didn't do this…

He winked. "Now, I wonder how he could reject such a woman as yourself. If it were me, I would bring you everywhere I go." He gave a smile before leaning closer. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke. "I would even bring you home."

I narrowed my eyes when he wasn't looking. My hands formed into fists, but I told them not to try anything. This was the first time someone was actually thick-faced enough to say that. When he leaned away, I let out a forced smile to counter his arrogant one.

"I'm sorry, but I have a date." I said, with a tinge of finality in my voice.

He didn't waver. "I know, but he left you."

"He didn't leave me." The man raised his brows, his lips forming to a smirk.

"Then where is he?" As soon as he said those words, I froze. Okay, so… Mikan. Choose your options. One, punch him in the gut? Or two, kick him in the dic—

"He is right over here." I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist and I held my breath. I looked up and saw Natsume looking at the man who was flirting with me. Anger and power were evident in his voice and the old geezer looked at him in surprise before bowing his head.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I am extremely sorry. I did not know—"

"So if she was another person's date, you would have still continued?"

The man shook his head. His face was white from fright before he ran off. I let out a sigh once he was gone and looked at Natsume.

"Thank you so much. " I said, but he only glared.

"Why did you tolerate him?" He growled and I felt myself get pissed.

"Well, I couldn't just punch him!"

"But why did you let him come to you? You could have avoided him."

I glared at him. "Well, considering the fact that he wasn't the first guy who approached me, I thought it would be okay!"

He was silent, and I thought I had won our little argument. But then, he started to glower.

"He wasn't the first?" I raised my brows. Woah… was he… jealous? But why would he be jealous? I'm just his bodyguard.

I shrugged off that thought. "Yes. In fact, I think he was the 9th."

I looked at Natsume, who had his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes. I leaned down to look at him, to see if he was okay.

But then, I saw it. A movement in the shadows. It was unusual.

It was a signal.

"_Mierda!_" I cursed, causing Natsume to give me a puzzled and surprised look. I ignored him and pressed one finger into my ear piece. With my other hand, I grabbed my target's hand and pulled him to the side.

"What the fuck?" He asked but I ignored him.

"Agent Imai, a signal has been given at 2 o'clock. I repeat, Agent Imai. A signal has been—"

"I heard you the first time! Now shut the black hole you call a mouth and protect Hyuuga." And with that, I shut up and turned to Natsume, who looked pissed as hell. He glared.

"What the fuck is going on? Nothing's happening, no one's running." He snarled and I narrowed my eyes. Without a word, I dragged him to the door, where I saw Hotaru and Ruka as well. I ran to Hotaru, dragging the PMSing male along, and I couldn't be more grateful of my cutting the dress.

I hugged Hotaru, who pulled back just as quickly. I let go of Natsume's hand and immediately filled Hotaru in on what I saw, since her face showed that she wanted to know the details. After I reported to her, she nodded.

"Okay, so we need to get out of here now, considering the fact that you are the targets." Hotaru said, her voice stern but nevertheless, stoic.

"How did you know it's us?" Ruka asked, raising his brows.

"We heard a gun cocking outside the window nearest to your rooms." I answered him quickly before looking to Hotaru. She nodded, understanding the question in my eyes.

"Garden." She answered and I nodded. We both grabbed our partners and was just about to pull them out when I spotted a man with a gun, pointing his gun at Natsume. Instinct took over and I pulled him down, successfully dodging the bullet. I looked at Hotaru and she was doing the same to Ruka. Turns out another man was targeting the two males.

Without even thinking about it, a smirk crept into my lips. I saw Natsume look at me like I was crazy for enjoying this and I shrugged before standing up. Hotaru followed suit. I noticed that all the guests were desperately running for the exits. Then, I knew our guess was right. They were out for the boys.

We both reached under our dresses and pulled out a gun.

The minute we did, the men started coming for us.

The man ran full speed towards me and I smirked. I crouched and kicked him off his feet, but as fast as he fell, he was on his feet again. He swung at me, but I dodged just in time. When I straightened up, his back was still towards me and with no hesitation, I grabbed both his arms and kneed him at the back. He yelled out in pain and I let him go. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Just as I thought I was finished, a man flung himself at me from the back and since I was wearing heels, I fell backwards. He held a knife to my throat, cutting me a bit, and locked his legs around me, trying to hold me down. I didn't stop. I bit the side of the blade with my blood, making sure not to cut myself, before freeing a hand, pulling it out of my mouth and stabbing it on the guy's leg. He cried out and I pulled the blade out again. I scrambled free from his hold and stood up.

Only to be met by a guy pointing a gun to my back. Sheesh. Why were they always attacking from the behind?

He wrapped an arm around my neck and squeezed tight. I felt myself choke and he chuckled. He whispered in my ear.

"Move, or I kill you and your –" I didn't let him finish. With my own gun at my left hand, I shot him at the foot and he let go of me, jumping in pain. I gasped for air for a couple of seconds before straightening up and shooting the guy straight in the head. He fell to the floor, dead.

I looked around, waiting for more and I saw that no one was coming for us. We were done. I looked at Hotaru and saw that she was fine as well. She had blood streaks on her dress and her face. I smirked. I wonder how I must look like.

I lifted a hand to my ear before panting out, "Agent Imai, you look horrible."

I saw her smirk before doing the same. "As if you don't, Agent Sakura."

I grinned before walking back to the boys, who were standing frozen. I waved a hand in front of the raven's face and he caught it. I saw him smirk.

"Maybe you aren't that incapable." He complimented and I smiled and winked. Oh gosh, I must look _horrible._

Ruka laughed beside Natsume and I grinned at him as well. With a contented sigh, I took Hotaru's hand and walked out of the ballroom, not caring anymore that I looked like a vampire bride or something.

We made our way to the stairs, since the elevator was full. Thank god it was already 1 in the morning, or else we would have gotten horrible stares. Just the thought of it made me smile. Imagine children looking at us in horror, parents in fright, grandparents looking like they could have a –

I stopped in my tracks as I felt a pain come from my behind. My three companions stopped as well, staring at me in horror. I closed my eyes, pissed.

I was stabbed from the behind. Because I was careless and stupid.

I felt myself weaken. Blood was starting to make the dress heavier, and some were dripping from my mouth. It was painful to breathe, but I still took a breath, enduring the pain. With the last bit of my strength, I grabbed the knife I had strapped on my thigh and stabbed my attacker in the temple. I felt his body fall from behind me immediately, taking out the blade as he did so. I fell on top of him and closed my eyes, exhausted. I let out a few pants and soon, Hotaru came to me, worry in her voice as she tried to soothe me. She was trying to get me to sit up but I couldn't bring myself to. Then, I felt myself get lifted by strong arms. He carried me for god knows how long and finally, I felt myself lie down on a bed. I was relaxing, ignoring the pain. And just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door open and footsteps coming nearer to the bed.

"Hey guys," The voice said. Ruka. "I found something inside the asshole's hand."

"What is it?" I heard another say. Natsume.

"I don't really understand it…"

"Just say it." A cold female voice demanded. Hotaru.

"It was a note. It said, 'Find and kill the princess.'"

* * *

**SO SO SO**

**What ya think?**

**Please tell me! :) It would mean the world to me if you review.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**So, this one's more of a filler, really. I'm sick right now, and I only have so little time until my eyes start to water. I can't use the computer yet, so here's the next chapter to at least let you know I'm still alive! I'm sorry if this one is bad; I promise I'll make the next one worth the wait. **

**Thank you! I'll get better soon for all of you! :)**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_The wind was blowing a pleasant breeze, and the sun was being softened by the clouds. The day was perfect for a picnic, and that was what three young children, including me, were doing at that time of day._

_"Princess, here is you tea." My older best friend in the past said, placing a plastic cup with water in front of me. He said it with such a fake British accent that I couldn't help but suppress a giggle. Young Tsubasa Andou shot me a puzzled look, which I countered with a smile. He shook his head before going to my other best friend._

_"And sir, here's is yours." He said, placing it in front of him as well. The boy in front of me grunted before drinking the water. Then he looked at me and smiled. "How do you like your tea, Princess?"_

_Princess._

_Then the scenery changes. I'm not in a field anymore. The picnic is no longer there. My friends are still beside me as we all watch my house burn down in horror. Tongues of flames escape from our windows, our chimney, and our front and side doors. I sank down to my knees as I watched my home burn to its destruction and immediately felt someone hugging me. I cried in his arms and he held me tighter._

_Suddenly, I heard a scream from beside me and behind me, and I was suffocated by handkerchief._

_"Princess!" I heard someone cry from afar. My eyes started to droop but I tried to keep them open. I was failing miserably._

_"Princess Mikan!" _

"MIKAN!" I heard someone shout from beside me. I looked to the direction and found Hotaru looking at me, worried. I looked at her for a couple of seconds and blinked. I flashed her a smile.

"Hey, Hotaru." I greeted and was about to sit up when she roughly pushed me back down again. Ugh. The emotionless mask was back on. She sent me a glare.

"Don't try to get up. You were just stabbed."

I shrugged and looked her in the eye. "I'm absolutely fine. It doesn't hurt that bad. This isn't the first time."

She shook her head. "Of course it isn't. We're both agents; we should always be ready for these things." I nodded and she gave a small smile, as if telling me that she was relieved I was okay. She took out her iPhone and dialed a number. She placed it on speaker and set it down beside me on the bed.

_"Hello?"_

Hotaru leaned back on her seat. "This is Agent Hotaru Imai." And that single sentence was all it took for the man on the other line to go berserk.

"_OH, HOTARU-CHAN! IS SHE OKAY? IS MY BABY GIRL OKAY? IS SHE AWAKE NOW? IS THAT WHY YOU CALLED? OOOOHHH…. I'M SO WORRIED! IF I WEREN'T IN AUSTRALIA NOW, I WOULD COME TO BE BY HER TELL ME, HOTARU-CHAN, IS SHE OKAY?"_

I knew instantly that it was Narumi. I giggled and answered him. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm awake now. This is why she called. And I already told you. I'm okay."

As soon as I finished, I was answered with a silence. I waited patiently and just when I was about to talk again to get his attention, he was back on.

_"Oh, my baby girl. I miss you! I'm so happy you're okay…" _His voice cracked, as if were crying. I smiled at his concern.

"I'm happy you're still as goofy as ever."

_"Do you know how worried I was when Hotaru-chan called? Daddy was SO worried. Big brother was SO worried too! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, _MOMMY _WAS WORRIED AS HELL TOO!"_

I raised my brows. "Who the fucking hell is 'mommy?'"

"_Persona, who else?"_ He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I grinned before going through a full-blown laughing fit, despite the fact that my wound hurt a bit.

I looked at Hotaru and saw that she had a smirk playing on her lips. She looked at me with an amused light in her eyes. I continued to laugh.

_"What? What's so funny?"_

It was Hotaru who answered. "It's Persona."

_"And?"_

I cut in. "Imagine him in a pink frilly apron and a spatula in hand, welcoming you home after a tiring day at work." I let out a chuckle, waiting for his response.

_"I don't have to imagine it. It happens every day, except his apron isn't pink and frilly. It's a white one with Winnie the Pooh in front with a jar of honey! I bought it for him!"_

I burst out laughing and surprisingly, Hotaru did too. She doubled over as she laughed, holding her stomach. I sat up on the bed and wiped my tears.

"Oh my god, Persona nii-chan wearing a Winnie The Pooh Apron! That's hilarious!"

_"Excuse me, young lady, but you should learn how to respect your elders. It's Persona _kaa-san." I let out a chuckle, and I heard Hotaru do the same.

On the other line, we heard a door open and the said man's voice speak. Narumi said something in reply and it was followed by a wail. Suddenly, it was Persona on the line.

_"Mikan?"_

"Hi, okaa-san." I said, giggling. He was silent for a while until he spoke again, this time with a murderous feeling into it.

_"What did you just call me?"_

I chuckled and spoke in a sickly innocent voice. "Daddy said that I should respect my elders. He told me I should call you Okaa-san."

Silence. Then, _"…The fuck?"_

I laughed out loud and Hotaru chuckled. She answered him. "I never knew you were gay, Persona. This ruins my respect for you. Tsk Tsk." I suppressed a chuckle and bit my lip.

_"Imai, drop it. You too, Mikan."_

"But—"

_"I said, DROP IT."_

I sighed at his kinda-scolding. "Way to ruin the fun, Persona."

_"It's a specialty of mine. Anyway, are you okay?"_ He asked, this time his voice filled with concern. I rolled my eyes but nevertheless smiled.

"Of course I am. A knife at the back always makes my day." I answered, sarcasm dripping in every word.

He chuckled_. "Sarcasm noted."_

Then suddenly, the door of my hospital room opened, revealing the two boys we were assigned to protect. I shot them a lopsided smile, which was only returned by a smile and a roll of the eyes.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

_"Mikan, who's there?"_ Oh right. Persona's still there.

"Oh, just the targets. No biggie."

Then a phone began to ring on the other line. Persona cursed. _"Listen, I have to go now. Be alert, all four of you. And be careful."_

I nodded even if I knew he couldn't see me. "Will do. Bye, kaa-san! Have fun with Daddy tonight, if you know what I mean!"

_"Mikan, what the—"_ I hung up, cutting him from his outburst. Both Hotaru and I chuckled, looking at the phone in my hand.

I gave her a smile."Well, that was fun."

She smirked. "What a loving family you have."

Ahem.

I looked to where the sound came from and remembered that both boys were there. I waved them over, but only Ruka did. He sat on the chair beside Hotaru, all the while blushing. I mentally giggled before looking at my charge, who stubbornly leaned against the wall behind him.

I sent him a glare. "If you're only here because Ruka dragged you here, then be my guest and leave."

He smirked then turned on his heel. My jaw dropped. I was just kidding! "With pleasure." He then reached for the door, but right before he was about to open it, he turned to look at me again.

"By the way, tonight we're going out." Then he left, with me looking after him.

"What did he just say?" I looked to Hotaru and Ruka, who seemed to already know the plans since both showed indifference.

"He said we're going out, baka." Hotaru said, her cold demeanor back. She sent me a cold look.

"I heard, but care to explain?"

It was Ruka who answered. "We have to meet with a business partner in a bar that he owns. It's grand opening is tonight," He gave me a concerned look. "Look, if you don't want to because you just got stabbed—"

I held up a hand. "I'll go. After all, Hyuuga's going as well, yes?"

"Yes."

I clapped my hands. "Well then, that settles everything." I looked at Hotaru. "When will I be discharged from here?"

She shrugged. "I'll take care of that. Just go home and get dressed."

I grinned. "Thanks Hotaru~!"

She brushed me off and stood up, her phone already in her hand. "Whatever. Shut up for once, will you?" And with that, she grabbed Ruka's hand and left.

I sighed. Alone again. I lied back down and without meaning to, I fell asleep.

Again.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm finally better, and this chapter is probably one of my longest! I placed a kinda-explicit scene somewhere, so just a warning!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot! :)**

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

"Do I have to?"I complained, looking at the green-haired girl in front of me to the black cocktail bandage dress in her hands. The dress looked incredibly tight and short. Any other day I would have been fine with it, but with the stab wound in my back... not so much. I shivered at the thought of it touching the fresh wound.

Sumire looked up from examining the dress and sent me a glare. "Mikan, for the 5th fucking time. Yes, you do," She glanced at the dress before holding it up to me. "It's your job to protect Natsume-sama."

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Protect the guy who walked out on me while I was on a hospital bed. Great idea."

I heard her sigh. "C'mon, you know he's got better things to do. He is, after all, _Natsume Hyuuga_."

"As if I don't," I shook my head. "And could you please stop talking about him like he's some kind of modern-day Adonis? Thank you."

She snorted. "I don't have to talk _like_ he's one because he_ is_ one."

"Bullshit."

I watched as Sumire opened her mouth to make a comeback. Before she could, though, the door burst open and Sumire jumped. I grimaced at her before looking at the door and screaming in delight.

"TSUBASA!" I ran, despite the pain, and jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart!" He greeted, squeezing me tight, careful enough to avoid the wound at my back. I raised a brow as he let me go.

"_Sweetheart_? What the hell happened in Australia?" He shrugged.

"I watched America's Sweethearts." I gave him a look and he raised his brows. "What? I like how it rolls in my mouth. Try it."

"Sweet-heart..." I said slowly, trying to avoid my brother's anticipating eyes as he looked at me. I trailed off before shaking my head. "I got nothing."

"Aww! C'mon! Do it again!" Ahem.

We both looked at Sumire, who was standing at the corner with her arms crossed in front of her, the dress now set aside. Beside the irritated lass were the twins, who were both grinning. I smiled and pointed at them.

"I guess it was both of you who brought my idiot brother here?"

"Hey." Tsubasa snapped but I ignored him and looked at the twins who shrugged.

"He was outside, so we just let him in and brought him here." Nonoko said, pointing to the floor.

"Anyway, I think he can help with the dress." Ana continued and I shot her a confused look. She grinned.

"You're siblings, so I think he can get you into that dress faster than Sumire."

I looked at Sumire and saw her grin. She grabbed the dress from the table near her and threw it to Tsubasa. He caught it gracefully.

"Here. Dress your sis. We'll be taking our leave now." And with that, the three of them left, leaving me with none other than my simple-minded brother. He inspected the dress and gave a nod of approval at it before rolling it up and lifting it above my head.

"Hurry up, sweetheart, and raise your arms like there's no tomorrow!"

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as everyone in front of me stopped what they were doing to stare. Everyone had papers in their hands and everyone was looking at me in awe and worry. I combed through my already-messy hair before closing my eyes for a brief moment. I opened them once more and waved at the man who was standing on the opposite side of the long meeting table.

"Go on. I don't have all day."

The man stood up straighter before shaking his head and pointing once again at the projection behind him. "Well, as you can see, our hotel reviews have recently been mostly negative."

I raised a brow. "How so?"

"Well," He glanced at the clipboard in his hand before looking to the people in the room. "There have been complaints on the entertainment during meals, and the services. They all said the same thing... something about the employees being unmotivated because their movements were slow and sloppy. It takes room service 20 minutes to deliver food, and the live music during meals... well, they're horrible. According to guests."

I leaned back on my chair before resting my elbow on the arm rest, and my head on my hand. "Unmotivated? What do you mean by 'unmotivated?'"

Apparently, it came out a little bit harsher than I expected, but I ignored it. All the section managers in front of me looked at each other, as if urging each other to speak up first. I let out a frustrated groan before slamming my hand on the table.

"PEOPLE! I DO NOT NEED YOU TO LOOK AT EACH OTHER! I NEED YOU TO _SPEAK_!" I yelled, causing all of them to flinch in their seat. Even if all of them looked nervous, none of them took my scolding seriously. I gritted my teeth before pointing at the young man near the other end of the table. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You. You're in charge of employee management, right? Tell me what they think. Now."

He looked at me nervously before grabbing his clipboard slowly. I could see him trembling from here. Any other day, it would have amused me, but not today.

Not when my body guard, the damned Mikan Sakura, was currently injured. I don't even know _why _I'm worried about her. I don't know _why _she's on my mind, and I definitely don't have an idea why she reminds me so much of my beloved Akira.

I watched as the boy cleared his throat before looking at me. Wow. That was a first. An employee _actually _looked at me.

"According to my charts-"

"I'm not asking for charts. I asking for feedback on management. Answer the damn question."

"Ummm..." He trailed off. I let out a frustrated breath. Just as I was going to snap at him for wasting my time, the door flew open, revealing my secretary, Miku. She held out a phone and looked at me with a look that said 'it's-important. Get-your-ass-over-here.'

I sighed before glaring at the young manager in front of me. I stood up and left the room, narrowing my eyes at the woman in front of me.

"What is it this time?"

She held out the phone in her hand. "It's Nogi-sama, Hyuuga-sama. He says it's urgent."

I grabbed the phone from her hand and nodded a thank you to her. She smiled before leaving me. I walked towards my office, not caring that I had a meeting to be in. It was useless, anyway.

"Ruka, what is it? I'm busy."

"Natsume. Please don't tell me that you forgot about the meeting we have at the bar with Ayame-san." He reminded. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Ah shit."

"You're welcome."

I glanced at my watch and my brows furrowed. It was still 7:30 p.m. The meeting wasn't until 9:00. "Ruka, why are you telling me this now? It's still 7:30."

"Because, dear Natsume, we still have to prepare the contract and the paperwork." He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I chuckled.

"You spend way too much time with Imai."

"...Whatever..."

"I'll leave the office in a few. Meet me at the entrance." I hung up and went to my desk to grab my suitcase and keys. I opened my door and nodded a goodbye to Miku before making my way to my car. I turned on the engine and drove away from the building, making my way home.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Finally you're here." Ruka said as he watched his best friend step out of his car and throw his keys at the valet. He descended the stairs with quick steps before giving his friend a man hug. Natsume hugged him back as a greeting before walking back into the house, nodding a hello at Imai. Once the door was shut behind him, he turned to look at Ruka.

"So, have you started the paperwork?" He asked and the blonde nodded.

"I did half of it. Right now, it's still 8:00. You have an hour."

The raven nodded before walking to his room, Ruka and Hotaru following after him. When they got there, Natsume immediately went behind his desk and started up his laptop. Ruka and his female body guard both sat on the couch in the room. They all kept silent, the only sound in the room being the sound of Natsume's fingers pressing the keys.

45 minutes later, Natsume was finished. He stood up from his seat and grabbed the newly made folder from his desk. He looked at Hotaru, who was currently speaking to her ear piece about the heir's whereabouts, like they were told to. He waited till she was finished to speak.

"Where's Mikan?"

She shrugged. "She's getting changed."

Ruka raised a brow. "And you?"

"I'll do it later."

Then the trio made their way to the brunette's bedroom.

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga_

"Are you ready?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Honestly, yes. It'll be like your insides splitting open." Then a short silence. I hid my shock as I heard their conversation. What was a man doing in Sakura's room? What were they _doing?_

"Ahh..ahh..owww..." Was that... Mikan I was hearing?

"Shh.. I know it's painful. Just bear with it."

"But it hurts..."

"Shh... Just listen to what I say. This the 10th time already. I know you can do this." I furrowed my brows. The 10th time in doing what exactly?

"...Okay... Are you okay now?... Now this is the last part and we're through. Put your head in between-" I clenched my fist. What the fuck? Was he urging her to give him a...

"Blow job?" I snapped my head as I heard the word I was thinking of said out loud. I found Imai with her mouth opened slightly and Ruka, who was beside her, blushing furiously. I narrowed my eyes.

"But I can't!"

"Just do it carefully... Okay, we'll try it this way, just go down." I saw Ruka go redder and I swear I was seeing red. Why was I seeing red? WHY WAS A MAN IN MIKAN'S BEDROOM?!

"It won't fit."

"Are you sure? Try harder."

"The hole's too small!" And with those words, I finally snapped. I kicked the door open and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

Mikan sitting on the bed. Tsubasa by her side. Her head stuck in dress. And lastly, the dress not covering her underwear.

Her polka dotted underwear.

"Holy shit!" Tsubasa cursed, holding a hand to his heart before glaring at me. He helped his sister find the head hole of the dress when he heard her say something. When her head was through, she looked at her brother before looking at Hotaru, who was by the doorway, then Ruka, who was frozen and blushing madly, and lastly at me. I felt a smirk play on my lips.

"Nice panties there... polka."

Then she let off a scream.

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

"Mikan-chan. Please talk to us..." Ruka begged, giving me the puppy eyes. He looked adorable doing them, especially in his outfit of a blue shit and a white suit-jacket. I ignored him and shrugged before taking a sip of my martini.

We were already at the bar, waiting for Shiki-san, the owner and business partner they had to meet with. I touched the ear piece with a finger before speaking into it, avoiding the pleading eyes of the blonde in front of me.

"Agent Imai, anything going on outside that I should know about?"

The answer came quick. "None, Agent Sakura. And the interior?"

I smiled at the good news. "It's clear. You can come in now. Nonoko said that she'll be sending someone over there later." And with that I ended the conversation. And yes, you got it right. Our 'stylists' weren't just ordinary stylist; they were the top graduates of their course, Technical Operation, in their batch.

I knew something in Sumire's actions were... agent-like.

"Mikan, please...?" I turned to Ruka again and smirked when she saw him hold out a lollipop. She grinned and he gave her a hopeful look.

"Are we forgiven?"

I nodded and took the lollipop from his hands. "Yes, only you. Natsume's not off the hook yet."

He winked at me. "I don't care. What's important is that you forgive _me._"I laughed and lifted my drink to my lips. Before I could take a sip, I saw Hotaru approach us. I waved and she rolled her eyes. Once she took a seat beside her charge and ordered a martini, she gave Ruka a nod.

"Ana just texted me that Shiki was coming. You better leave now, Nogi." He grinned and thanked her before leaving his seat and walking to the middle of the dance floor to pick up his business partner, who was currently dancing intimately with 3 hot ladies. I chuckled at the sight of Ruka trying to pry off the ladies.

Natsume himself was a funny sight, certainly not fit for a meeting. His hair was all over and his shirt was wrinkled. He had light pink kiss marks on his face and his lips were swollen. I giggled and both Hotaru and I watched as our two charges walked away and entered a V.I.P. room.

Hotaru and I decided to not follow them because, for one thing, it was a business meeting with a business partner. It would be inappropriate if someone who wasn't supposed to be there... Was there. And plus, the boys were sorta trained to be alone.

I shook my head and looked at Hotaru in concern. "Are you sure we can leave them be?"

She shrugged. "They'll be fine."

"But-"

"They'll be fine, I'm telling you."

I sighed. "Okay fine. I'll trust you," I turned to look at my partner. "Then what do we do now?"

She smirked in mirth and raised her martini to her lips. I followed suit. "We dance the night away."

* * *

And that we did.

I lifted my hand holding my Vesper up in the air, swaying from side to side in the rhythm of the music pounding through the speakers. I was semi-drunk, I knew that much. I also knew that Hotaru was dancing with a stranger a few meters away from me, also semi-drunk. I grinned widely. Ahh, it's been so long since I last did this.

I noticed a head somewhere at my right. It was a raven with crimson eyes and a blonde who was muttering under his breath. I smiled before lifting a finger to my ear.

"Agent Imai, they're finally finished. Look at 9 o'clock."

There was a pause before an answer came. "Look again, Agent Sakura. They're leaving to dance with a bunch of whores."

Instinctively, I turned to look at where the pair sat and true enough, they were being led to the dance floor by two spandex-wearing whores. I narrowed my eyes at my charge especially and to my surprise, he met my eyes and smirked before giving a wink. My jaw dropped. Oh, _hell __no._

I watched as he and his slutty partner danced to the music, her grinding her body on his. I narrowed my eyes before walking away from the dance floor and taking a seat at the bar. I took a sip of my drink and soon enough, as I had suspected it, Hotaru joined me after, her drink in her hand as well. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Did Ruka wink at you too?"

She shook her head. "Nope. But his slut was just so disgusting that I had to leave."

I laughed. Her tone was so bitter. "Are you, Miss Hotaru Imai, jealous?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Jealous?" I nodded. She smirked. "That's stupid."

I wiggled my eye brows. "You sure?"

"Absolutely positive." Then she looked in front of us again. I saw her eyes harden.

"What is it?"

She nodded at the two pairs. "Does that look like a tracker to you?"

I turned to the pairs as well and my eyes narrowed, trying to get a better view. I grinned. Sure enough, there was a blinking red light under the collars of their jackets. I put down my drink and stood up, Hotaru doing the same thing. Together we approached the pair.

As I neared Natsume and the slut, she shot me a hard look and I smiled. Natsume turned to me as well before smirking. She pushed the blonde away. He made his way to me before wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you jealous?"

I scoffed. "You must be joking."

"Are you sure?"

I glared and reached behind him, grabbing the tracker in his jacket. I crushed it and threw the debris away. Just as I was going to pull away, a hand shot up and caught my arm. I glared the amused man in front of me.

"Let go."

He pulled me closer and brought his lips nearer to mine. I held my breath as he spoke. "You remind me so much of her." He muttered.

Then he claimed my lips.

My eyes widened and looked at him in shock. His lips were so soft. I felt his tongue lick my lips and I suppressed a moan. He smirked into my lips and continued to lick my bottom lip. This time I held onto the moan and closed my eyes. It's my first time to be pleasured by just a kiss, and man did I enjoy it. He finally nipped my lip and I opened my mouth. He deepened the kiss and I swear that was the first time I had encountered such bliss.

I hadn't realized that he led us out of the crowd. When we broke apart to catch some air, I saw that we were inside a V.I.P. Room. Natsume was still in front of me and he was panting. He pulled me closer and I felt something hard brush my stomach. He groaned and I blushed before curiosity got the best of me. I lifted my hand and I gripped his member gently.

Natsume moaned at my touch. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away. He kissed me once again and slowly led us backward until my back hit a table. His hands went down and caressed my thighs before pulling me up and setting me down on the piece of furniture. He ran his arms up and down my inner thighs lightly and I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure. He left my lips and started to kiss his way down my neck. Once he reached the low neckline of my dress, he pulled down both my sleeved until my bra was in his sight. I thanked myself for changing my underwear before we left. His crimson eyes eyed my breast intensely and without a warning, kissed me again, this time his hands groping my breast.

"Ah...Natsume.." I moaned and he left my lips and went down to my breasts. He pulled down one of the cups of my black lacy bra and brought it into his hot, wet mouth. I threw my head back and arched. I grabbed his head with my hands and pushed him closer. He left my breast and chuckled. Then he went to my other breast and sucked on it, licking my hard nipple with his tongue. His other hand had been playing with my other breast, last time I checked, so I was surprised when I suddenly felt his thumb rub my sensitive spot. I moaned and felt myself get wet.

"Ahh.. Akira.. so damn wet..." He moaned and my eyes shot open. Realization hit me in the face.

_Who's Akira? What the hell are we doing?!_

__I grabbed his hand from under me and threw it aside. He looked up to me, confused, before his eyes widened. He looked down on me before he started to step back.

"You're...not Akira."

I scowled. I fixed my bra and sleeves and glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock."

I got up to my feet and started to walk to the door. I was so close to the door when his hand shot out and caught mine. He gave me a confused look.

"But you seem so... familiar. Don't you find me at _least_ similar to someone you used to know?"

I shook my head and pulled away. "No, I don't."

"Look at me." He said and turned her around. "Put some effort!"

I gave him a once-over and glared at him. "There, I looked. I don't know you. Now. Let. Me. Go." And he did.

I turned away and walked out of the door. I lifted my finger to my ear piece.

"Agent Imai, you got Nogi?"

"Positive."

"Then let's get the fuck out of this disgusting hellhole."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here you are, ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 7 of Protect Me Not._**

**_I hope you like it! If you have any questions, please just leave a review. I'll be willing to answer. :)_**

**_Please enjoy! _**

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

"That thick-faced asshole!" I shouted, yanking my bedroom door open and slamming it with a bang. The occupants of my room, Tsubasa and my three stylists, looked up in surprise from the laptops they were bent over. They all shot me a questioning look but I ignored them. Instead, I grabbed my ear piece from my ear and threw it in the air with all my anger. "I QUIT!"

I looked at all of them and saw their jaws dropped. Any other day, I might have smirked in mirth, but not today. I inwardly praised my brother as he dove for the ear piece I threw and caught it right before it fell to the floor. He looked at me, concerned.

"Sweetheart..," He started nervously. "Calm down..."

I snapped. "Don't you _sweetheart_ me, idiot brother whose ass I can kick!" I sent him a glare. "Get out of this room. NOW!"

Immediately, Sumire, Ana and Nonoko fled the scene, shutting the door behind them with a bang. I glared at the frowning man in front of me.

"Get. Out."

He shook his head and walked to my vanity, placing the ear piece gently on the table. "I don't take orders from my baby sister."

I rolled my eyes. "So now you use your 'Big brother excuse!'"

His frowned deepened and he walked quickly in my direction. When he was in front of me, his frown was still upset as ever. I braced myself to get a scolding.

But then he gathered me into his arms and hugged me tight.

I couldn't hide the bitterness in my voice. "LET. ME. GO."

"Not going to happen."

I punched him in the stomach and he coughed, but nevertheless, his grip never faltered.

"Stop being a brat, sweetheart."

"I'm wouldn't be if you weren't such a pain and let me go!"

He ignored her comment. Instead, he held her tighter and ran a hand though her hair. "Tell me what happened."

I stepped on his foot. He still stood solid. I growled. "No."

He ignored her yet again and continued with his investigation. "Was it a drunk in the bar?"

"No."

"Nogi?"

"No."

Silence. Then, "It was Hyuuga, wasn't it?"

I clenched my fists and bowed my head down. "Nonesense. Nothing he does can effect me..."

I felt his warm arms release me from his hug. They rested on my shoulders and he led me to the bed behind us. He sat me down and did the same. He lifted his hand to my cheek.

"Then why are you crying?"

My eyes widened at his words. Unconciously, I touched my cheek and found them damp. Shit. Since when did I start crying? I furiously wiped my tears away, but they kept coming.

I continued to wipe them. "Ah shit. I hate crying like this."

Tsubasa's thumb wiped a tear away. "Why?"

"Because it reminds me that I'm weak. I'm as weak as a bunny." I answered, laughing humorlessly at myself. I saw Tsubasa's eyes look at me with sadness before he suddenly gave me another hug. I pushed against him but he held tighter. He started to rub my back.

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, Mikan. Every does it. So, stop holding it in, baby sis," He ran a hand through my hair. "Let it out."

And that was all it took for me to crack up in tears. I flung my arms around him, hugging him so tight that my arms hurt. Tsubasa continued to rub my back, and soothing me with gentle words whenever I started to hold my breath to stop the tears. When a good 15 minutes of tears had passed, I pulled back, trying to smile at my brother.

"Thanks, aniki."

He brought my head to his lips and kissed my forehead. "I'll always be here for my cute baby sister."

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga_

"Natsume, just what did you do to Mikan?" Ruka, who was sitting across me, asked. His face showed total concern for the brunette who had literally made and ruined my night. Beside him was the young heiress, who was also a skilled operative. She crossed her arms and looked at me expectingly. She sent me a glare.

I ignored the ice queen's death glare and shrugged at his question. "I did nothing. She's just having her time of the month."

My head snapped quickly to the raven who has snorted at my answer. "What?"

"It ended just yesterday." She said emotionlessly.

I leaned back on my chair. "It came back."

"Bullshit, Hyuuga."

"Guys, please stop fighting," Ruka interrupted, holding a hand out to both Hotaru and I. I rolled my eyes and met my best friend's eyes. "Tell your bodyguard to lay off."

The blonde's eyes hardened. "No."

"What?"

"I want to know what you did too."

I glared at him. "Traitor." I accused. He shrugged.

"At least I didn't hurt a girl."

I rolled my eyes. What are they, ganging up on me? "Whatever." I said, standing up from my seat. "I'm leaving."

"Hyuuga."

I turned around. "What, Imai?"

"Go with us to Mikan's room. If she's alright, I'll back off. If she's not, make up or I will show these," She held out 2 pictures. "To the media."

My eyes narrowed on the pics she was holding. My jaw dropped once I recognized the photos and she smirked. I looked at her.

"You wouldn't."

She smirked. "I would."

"No, you won't-"

Ruka cut him off. "Oh, _she would_."

I turned to the man beside the she-devil and narrowed my eyes. I groaned.

"Alright! Get up! I'm going, you damn she-devil."

And with that, we exited the room.

* * *

_Hotaru Imai_

I was quite pleased with myself, despite the fact that all hell was breaking loose around me. I just blackmailed Natsume Hyuuga, the man everyone thought was ... unblackmailable. I knew those pictures would come in handy. Who would have thought the Oh-glorious Natsume Hyuuga would be playing with a rubber ducky in his tub at his age of 21. I smirked at the thought of the picture being in every website, newspaper, blog and magazine.

Oh, that would just be heaven!

"Imai-san," Ruka, who was walking beside me, said, sounding nervous. "What are you thinking about? You're smiling like a cheshire cat."

I shrugged. "None of your business, Nogi."

"Oh, but it is. It makes you smile." He said, grabbing my hand quickly. A slight tingle crept up my arm as he did, but I hid it. "You look beautiful when you smile."

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not smiling, I'm smirking. And not to mention that you indirectly insulted me for calling me beautiful only when I smile. Let go."

He raised his brows before looking down on his hand, holding mine. A shocked expression crept into his face and he pulled away. He blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do... that..."

I rolled my eyes before walking faster, leaving him behind. He said nothing and did not try to walk in front of me. And for that, I was thankful, since a blush had crept to my cheeks. I willed myself to look indifferent, and fortunately, the blush disappeared. I slowed down and matched my pace with the blonde, as if nothing happened. He said nothing but smiled apologetically. I ignored him and together, we walked to Mikan's room in silence.

On the way there, a door. opened and Sumire stepped out, looking worried. I looked at her and with no hesitation, she pulled me aside. She leaned closer and cupped my ear, whispering into it.

"Mikan's in her room. I wouldn't bring Natsume-sama there, if I were you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. He's getting what he deserves."

She stood straight and looked at me. "Oh, but I'm not sure if the sight you'll see later would be one he'd truly deserve. I think it would be too much." And with that, she walked away, leaving me wondering at her words. Nevertheless, I joined together with the two targets, who were in a whispered conversation. I pulled them apart and placed myself between both of them.

"That's her room. Get along, Hyuuga, Nogi."

Natsume snarled. "Teach her some manners, will you?"

"I think by the end of the day, I would be the one who learned a lesson: Never mess with an Imai." Rula answered, sighing. I stopped in my steps and the two fell into step beside me. Natsume lifted his hand to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Mikan call out. Her voice was rough. She's been crying. It is worse than I thought.

"It's Hotaru." I called out, covering both guys' mouth with my hands. They both shot me a look.

The door opened and instead of seeing Mikan, like we originally thought, we saw someone else.

Her brother, Tsubasa Andou.

"Ah, Hotaru-chan. Mikan's-" He broke off, glaring at Natsume, whose mouth was still covered by my hand. I made no move to remove it.

"You." The elder man snarled before he grabbed his collar and lifted him up to his tiptoes. He glared.

"How dare you use my sister as a replacement for Akira! She would have not wanted this, you know?! Akira would have wanted you to remember! To remember that the girl you just hurt was actually the girl who saved your life!"

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**So, this is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. I can just dream! :)**

* * *

Ruka_ Nogi_

Well, tonight was certainly not my night.

I mean, the meeting we had in the club went well. And... that was it. Everything that happened after that was...well... completely horrible. Hotaru seeing me with a spandex-wearing slut; Hotaru sitting beside me, glaring at me with such murderous intent, Hotaru brushing me off when I tried to tell her that I cared about her(which she thinks I did while I was delusional but I wasn't.)...

Ugh. Is it just me, or do I sound like someone who's life revolves around a girl? A _blackmailing _girl?

Anyway, back to the point. My night was as bad as bad could get. But here I was, looking at my best friend being held up like a rag doll by his bodyguard's big brother. I should be worried, and I am, but my overall feeling was utter exasperation. All _this? _It's just a cherry on top.

I shook my head and tuned out of my mental rant. I began to register the conversation in front of me.

"What the fuck are you talking about, fag?" Natsume snarled, clearly struggling to get out of the older man's grip. It was useless, though, seeing as every time he squirmed, Tsubasa tightened his grip. He stopped after realizing the fact that it was useless. Instead, he turned on his infamous glare.

"Let go off me."

The blue-haired agent snorted. "Never. Not until you tell me why treated my sister like this."

"Like what?"

Tsubasa's eyes hardened at his question and I felt myself shiver. Wow. He's _really_ scary. "Like she's second to Akira."

Natsume rolled his eyes and I mentally cursed. Oh no.

"She _is _second to Akira, you dimwit."

The next thing I knew, I heard Tsubasa let out a cry. I instinctively closed my eyes and jumped when I heard a crash.

Silence insued afterwards.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and was greeted by a sight.

Natsume, calm and collected, on the floor. Beside him were porcelain shards and roses. And covering him was cold, wet water. His eyes were closed, and when he opened them, they were killer.

"You dared to throw me."

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I did. Surely you knew that Akira would have done the same."

"... You knew... Akira?"

I saw Tsubasa let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I did, asshole. Now, why don't you get on with the explaining already?!"

But Natsume continued to ask on as if Tsubasa had never spoken. "What do you mean... 'the girl you hurt was the one who saved your life'?"

I looked at Tsubasa and saw Hotaru do the same. We both saw the color wash out of his face.

"... I said that?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Fuck yes."

At his answer, Tsubasa closed his mouth and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he opened them again. This time, his eyes were solid. Unbreakable.

Lifeless.

"Ignore what I said, get out of here and never show your face unless Mikan says so." And with that, he turned towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, he turned back and shot Hotaru a look. She nodded and entered the room silently. He was about to follow after her when-

"Who was Mikan to me? Did I know her?"

Without looking back, Tsubasa answered. "Only you can answer that."

And with those words, he entered the room and left me to deal with the soaked and annoyed Natsume-shitting-Hyuuga, my PMSing best friend.

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

I looked up at the sound of the door closing with a loud bang. Uh oh. Someone must be mad.

I saw Hotaru and Tsubasa were walking towards me, my partner with her emotionless mask back on and my brother with an awfully pale face. I raised a brow and said nothing. Instead, I sat up on my bed and crossed my legs in an Indian style.

"...Did something happen?"

Automatically, both of them answered a "Nothing." and "Ask your idiot brother."

At their answers, I raised a brow and shot my brother a look. Immediately, he shook his head and left for the kitchen in my room, leaving me alone with my partner. She sat beside me on the bed and looked at me hard.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I answered, shrugging. Hoping that she would let it drop.

"Nothing my ass." Okay, nothing really never goes as planned.

I sighed and looked at her. "Can't we just let it drop?"

"No."

"Please?"

Her mind was made up. "No."

"Ugh. Fine." I sighed before taking a deep breath. "TSUBAAAAAASAAAAAAA!"

His blue head quickly stuck out the door of my kitchen. "What? What's going on?"

I patted the place beside me and smiled weakly. All that crying... _exhausting. _"Come here."

He sighed before disappearing back into the room, only to come out again after, a cup of something in his hand. The color of his face had started to come back, and he gave a lopsided smile as he handed the cup to me. It was hot chocolate. I grinned. "My favorite!"

Tsubasa turned to Hotaru and glared. "None for you."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't want to get fat, anyway."

I cleared my throat, trying to get them to stop bickering. Miraculously, it worked, and they both looked at me.

"Bro," I turned to my brother, and he raised a brow. "Tell her what I told you."

"But-"

I glared. "Do you want me to break down again?"

And that was all it took. A simple question. The next thing I knew, he was explaining it to her. Hotaru silently listened and all the while, I looked away and drank from my hot chocolate.

Did you know how _glorious_ hot chocolate tastes if some caramel was mixed into it? Heaven.

I closed my eyes as I savored the chocolate in my mouth. When I finally heard my brother say "That's it." I opened my eyes and met Hotaru's narrowed ones.

"So, any questions?"

I expected thousands of questions, none of which I intended to answer. But her next words caused me to raise a brow.

"I just have one, really?"

"Really? Well then... What is it?"

She leaned forward and lifted my chin. She looked me dead in the eye. "Why were you so hurt when Hyuuga mistook you for this Akira person?"

My eyes widened. Wait... why _was _I upset?

I looked at her amethyst ones and bit my lip. Behind her I could see Tsubasa giving me the same look: curiosity. Without even meaning it, I felt a familiar sting behind my eyes.

Why was I upset? He was just a guy... who doesn't even have anything good about him! Well, besides his looks, fame and money. But I wasn't the kind of girl who would go after men because of those. He was... just a guy I met a few days ago...

Right?

Suddenly, my thoughts went to the dream I had just yesterday. Tsubasa was there, but I never really saw the face of the other kid. Was it possible? No, it can't be...

Natsume Hyuuga was nothing like the kid back then. He wasn't caring enough to actually hug me when I cried. And that never really happened! I don't remember anything like that in the past! But... Natsume Hyuuga-

"Mikan." I tuned out all my thoughts as I turned to look at my brother, who was now kneeling in front of me. He held out his hand and wiped his thumb across my cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. Shit. I was crying again. I closed my eyes before opening them again and looking at him. His eyes were tender.

"Do you love him?"

I looked away and clenched my fist. Well, Mikan, do you?

"No." I answered, but the second I said it, something came gnawing down in my stomach. What? Was I saying something wrong? I barely even know the man. How could I... love...him?

_'If you barely know the man, then why can't you help but think that he's familiar?'_

I shook my head at that thought. Why was I thinking that? He said the same thing, asked the same thing. I admit, he does seem familiar...

"But who is he to me?" I muttered under my breath. Hotaru shot me a puzzled look while Tsubasa paled like he did when he first came in. I ignored all of them and closed my eyes. This... was like a puzzle. A very annoyingly unsolvable puzzle. About the guy who played with my feelings...

Wait, feelings? I have feelings?

For him?

I groaned in utter confusion and glared at the two in front of me. I shot a harder look at the blue-haired demon. "Leave. Now."

"But-"

"You've caused me enough questions. _Leave."_

Hotaru turned to Tsubasa and growled. "Leave us. I'll calm her down."

Finally, he sighed. "Okay." He held his hands up in surrender and turned on his heel. "I'm leaving. You're welcome for the hot choco, by the way, sis."

And with that, he closed the door behind him and left me alone with the self-proclaimed psychiatrist.

* * *

_Tsubasa And_

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I ran towards my room, ignoring the curious stares of the staff as I made my way there. Once I reached the door, I yanked it open and shut it behind me, not forgetting to lock it.

I walked to the lounge and sat myself down on the couch, taking my phone out as I did it. I dialed #2 on speed dial and held it up to my ear.

He picked up after 3 rings. "Ah~ Tsubasa! Finally you called! How's my baby-"

I cut him off. "She's in her room, crying after Hyuuga made out with her and called her Akira."

Silence, then, "I'm putting you on speaker. Persona's here."

Ah! Finally, serious director's here.

"Tsubasa, say what you said again." I heard Persona command and I took a breath.

"She's in her room, crying-"

"The last part."

Oh. "He called her Akira."

"So, he remembers?" Narumi asked, and I shook my head, despite the fact that they couldn't see me.

"No, not yet. Not completely. He just finds her... familiar." I answered, and as soon as the words left my mouth, a pregnant silence ensued. After a few seconds, Persona's voice came again.

"And Mikan? What about her?"

I bit my lip. "Well, she's suddenly asking herself 'who is he to me?' I think she feels he's familiar too..."

"But, to be clear, none of them know the truth yet? The whole truth, that is." Narumi asked.

"No, not yet."

I heard a sigh of relief. "Well, thank goodness."

"But don't get your hopes up." Persona said, and I nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Narumi. It's only a matter of time before she realizes the truth."

Another sigh was heard on the other line. This time, it was a dejected one. "Oh, alright... But why can't we just tell her?"

I closed my eyes out of instinct when I heard a slap on the other line. Uh oh. Persona must have hit Narumi. "You know the answer to that. She's the princess. This is for her protection. You and I both know how important she is. That's why her father and mother gave her to us to protect for the time being."

I nodded. "He's right, Naru. That's exactly why they did it. She can't be your daughter forever."

Silence. Then he answered somberly. "I know... I just want to tell her before she rrealizes the truth and thinks that we lied to her. I don't want to be hated... by my Mikan."

I sighed. "I know."

And with that, I hung up.

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

After Hotaru left at around 11:45 p.m., I took a bath and tried to get some shut eye. It was all in vain, though, as until now, I was still wide awake. I looked to my right and read the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock. It read 12:37.

I groaned and sat up on my bed, scratching the back of my head. "Why can't I sleep? I'm exhausted..."

My eyes turned to my other bedside table and I found myself looking at my empty glass of hot chocolate. Hmm... maybe I just need a drink.

I pushed myself out of bed and slipped on my bunny slippers. My pajamas were doing me no good to the cold. My black tank top was supplying me no warmth, and my purple shorts did nothing to hide my legs from the cold. Nevertheless, I walked to my kitchen.

Only to find it a complete mess.

"What the hell?" I muttered. My drawers were all opened up, their contents on the counters or on the floor. My cans of Coke, Cali, Dr. Pepper and ginger ale were all over the floor, out of their place in my fridge. My jaw dropped. I walked to the island in the middle, only to find a note.

_Hey, Mii-chan!_

_I bet that by now, you've seen your kitchen. He he I'm sorry. I wanted to make you some hot chocolate with caramel, the way Persona did when you were upset or something... Isn't he such a sweetie?_

_Anyway, I suck at cooking, baking and shit, so this is what happened._

_Clean it up for me, will ya!_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Tsubasa 3_

_P.S. Get it? Cause it's supposed to be 'Gosspi Girl' but I made it 'Gosspi Tsubasa'.. No? Oh well, nevermind.._

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Idiot brother. Hotaru was so right.

I looked around and sighed. It would be impossible to make hot choco in a kitchen like this... I don't even want to see my kettle.

With another sigh, I left my room and made my way to the kitchen of the mansion. The only lights that were on were the ones found on the walls of the hallways. No sounds came from anywhere, and I breathed in. Finally. Silence.

God, how I wished it would be this peaceful for a day.

The Hyuuga-Nogi Mansion, or the mansion in between their mansions (built of course by Hyuuga and Ruka), was an awfully big mansion. It had 4 wings, and currently, I was making my way to the center of all four wings. I liked to call it 'The Center.' The kitchen was there. When I finally found the kitchen door, I opened it a bit and was met by a sight.

A sight of Natsume Hyuuga, sleeping on the island in the middle. Around him were files and papers, and in front of him was his still-alive laptop.

I thought about leaving then, to leave him to his peace. Just as I was going to turn away again, I froze.

"Where are you going?"

I hesitated to answer. Was I disturbing him?

As if reading my mind, he sighed and spoke. "You're not disturbing me. Just do what you want in here. I'm just working."

I sighed and turned around. His eyes met mine and I looked into his crimson orbs. They looked tired and sore. Without even thinking about it, I made my way to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He tensed.

"What are you-"

"Shh... I'm just giving you a massage. You look like you could use it." And then I started to move my hands in the way I always knew how. He moaned and threw his head back. Wow. I could feel the stress in his shoulders. No wonder he was always cranky.

"You have a lot of stress, don't you?" I asked silently, and he chuckled.

"You have no idea."

Then we went back into the comfortable silence. I continued to massage his neck and he just sat in silence, his eyes closed. I smiled and looked around.

He hadn't even turned on the lights. The only source of light was the moonlight shining through the big window above the stove. I smiled wider and removed my hands from him.

"You know, this is nice."

"What is?"

"This moment we're having. For once, we're not fighting." I said, walking away from him and to the pantry.

I heared him chuckle. "We wouldn't always be if you would just choose your words properly."

I shook my head and ignored the insult he just gave. "You look tired. Would you like some coffee?"

"How did we get from insults to coffee?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to fight. Now, answer the question."

He flashed me a small smile. "Coffee would be perfect."

A blush crept to my cheeks and I bent my head. God, does he know how gorgous he looked when he smiles? "Okay, then. I'll go get them..now."

And with that I left him and entered the pantry. I grabbed the coffee from its place, along with some hot chocolate. I scanned the shelves for some caramel syrup. There was nothing. I sighed and exited the pantry, closing it behind me.

I then proceeded to the kettle, warming some hot water. I didn't bother to make small talk, since the sound of typing was back on. When the water was already starting to warm up, I sat myself down across Natsume. He looked up and said nothing. Instead, he pressed a few more buttons before he shut his laptop with a light slap.

I raised a brow. "You're done?"

He chuckled. "Honey, I'm never done."

Honey? Another flush crept to my cheeks. "Honey? What is with you men? Tsubasa calls me sweetheart!"

His eyes hardened. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He watched America's Sweethearts and loved how the word rolled on his mouth."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, that's idiotic of him."

I smiled. "I know. So why? The 'Honey' I mean?"

He winked. "Can't I call my secretary what I want?"

"No-wait, I'm your what?" Did he say secretary?

He shrugged. "Yes, secretary. Reo called me tonight. He said I had to go to a function in Paris for a few days. I need you to come with me, so he said you'd be my secretary."

I raised a brow. "Who's Reo?"

"My head of security."

"Ahh..." I said. Then, suddenly the kettle began to scream. I jumped up and walked to it silently. I could feel his eyes behind me but I ignored it. Instead, I just grabbed the kettle and poured two cups. His eyes were still boring into me, but I still continued what I was doing.

Then, "Akira was my first love."

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey!_

_Sorry if it's so late. I had to go out of town without internet._

_Anyway, here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot._

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

I literally almost dropped the mug I was holding when I heard him uttered those words.

Akira was his first love? What? Why is he telling me this? I'm not his... girlfriend or anything...

I turned to him slowly and found him looking at me with those piercing crimson eyes of his. They bore into me and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"...Why are you telling me this? Who Akira was, I mean.."

He shrugged. "I don't know... I just felt that you had the right to know. After all, I did mistake you for her."

I forced out a smile. "Don't worry. I wasn't a big deal."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded a little too quickly. He ignored me and just continued with whatever he wanted to say. "I think it isn't fine. I mean, you were crying."

"I wasn't crying because of you, if that's what you're thinking." I spat out before I even knew it. God, my mouth is just too quick for my head.

His eyebrow quirked. "Really now?"

I nodded. It was too late to back out now. "Yes."

"Then what was the problem?"

I bit my lip. Crap, what am I going to say? I can't exactly say that I cried for a reason even I myself don't understand...

"Wait."

I looked up to meet his eyes and found him smirking at me. He sat up straighter and leant on the island in front of him.

"Was that your first kiss?"

I felt my jaw go slack. What did he just say? Did he really think I was upset over a kiss because it was my first?

I opened my mouth to protest but then I realized. He just... gave me the best excuse I could have! I turned away and bowed my head. I bit down the smile that was threatening to show itself.

"I have no reason to talk about my private life with you." I muttered before ripping the packet of coffee open and pouring it into the mug. For some strange reason, the Hyuugas always prefer their coffees instant, saying it's easier and more convinient. Not that I disagree, of course. Even I myself think that.

I took out a teaspoon from a drawer and started to stir it, all the while making my way to Natsume. I could feel his eyes on me, so I kept my head bent. I set it down in front of him and turned away just as quickly. I ripped open the packet of hot chocolate and poured it in my mug. Once I threw all the wrappers, I walked to my place in front of him and sat down, reaching out to grab his teaspoon while I'm at it.

Still with my head bent, I mixed my chocolate drink in silence.

Finally, the silence was broken. By Natsume Hyuuga's laughter.

His laughter was a good sound, really, but at that moment, I just wanted to shut him up. I looked up and sent him a glare, only for him to answer with another fit of laughter. His eyes showed his amusement, and I rolled my eyes.

"So glad my innocence amuses you to the point of maniacal laughter." I spat venomously. At my tone, he stopped and faced me. You might think he would be angry, or even apologetic! But no. This is Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about. Only one thing would grace his handsome face at a time like this: his oh-so-heartwarming smirk. (PLEASE NOTE THE SARCASM.)

"Babe," He said, sending me a wink, which I stuck my tongue out to. His smirk widened and he bent over the table to grab his teaspoon out of my hand. "Any laughter of mine can be considered music."

"Really?"

He continued as if I had never spoken. "Any expression I show can be considered a magazine cover."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please! You?"

He smirked before gesturing at himself. "Yes, me." Then he continued with his speech. "Any angle of my body can be considered a work of art."

"The Statue of David, my ass."

"In short," He said, leaning forward and sending me a wink. I fake gagged. "I'm the modern day Adonis."

I snorted. "Funny you should say that, since Sumire acts like you are."

"Well, she has very good taste in men."

I rolled my eyes. "I, for one, do not think you are. In fact, I've seen better and hotter men than you."

He raised his brow, asking for a challenge. "Really now? Like who?"

I cleared my throat. This is going to be a LONG list. "We'll, there's Chris Hemsworth. God forbid we would ever lose his looks. And then there's Channing Tatum, who looked just drop dead gorgeous in G.I. Joe." I snapped my fingers. "Oh! And Ian Somerhalder, who looked like the perfect Damon with his clear and dreamy blue eyes that had the color of the clouds... And-"

"Natsume Hyuuga, who just looks _perfect_ with his top off." He continued with a wink and I frowned.

"What makes you think I'd find you _perfect _with your top off? I haven't seen you without your shirt."

He took a sip of his coffee and I realized he had already finished it. His things, too, were already tidied up and set aside. Looks like he was ready to hit the sack. He looked up and flashed his infamous smirk.

"Because you already found me irresistible _with_ my top on." He said and I flushed at his words, at the memory that came into my head. Oh no, he was using it against me...

He stood up and placed his mug in the sink before he came back to the island to get his things. He had them all in his right hand, so his left was free. He walked to the refrigerator beside the dishwasher and with his left, popped it open. He bent to get something and I raised a brow. What was he doing?

Once he got what he had been looking for, he straightened up and pushed the door close. He walked back to the island and placed a bottle in front of me. It was a brown bottle, with a nozzle on top...

"Caramel syrup," He said. He pointed to my cup. "For your hot chocolate."

I furrowed my brows. "How'd you know I like caramel syrup in my hot choco?"

He shrugged. "You remind me so much of Akira, so I thought you would like caramel in your chocolate too. Just like she did." Then, he turned on his heel and raised his hand in a wave. "Goodbye, love."

And with that, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." I said, looking at the reddish brown haired man, Reo, who was standing in front of me. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall behind me. I narrowed my eyes. "I have to be... A _secretary_. Who wears _office clothes_ and_ freaking killer high heels." _I grit my teeth. "You're joking, right?"_  
_

Reo, Natsume and Ruka's Head of Security, shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The Hyuuga and Nogi secretaries have to always be pretty and ready. Like a Girl Scout, if you must.

I choked. "A _Girl Scout_? You do realize you just called a trained operative a Girl Scout, right?" I shook my head and looked him in the eye. "Listen, Mr. Head of Security, but I am no Girl Scout. I am not hired to be pretty and always ready. I am hired to protect-"

"And I know you are." He interrupted, his voice as calm and soothing as ever. He sighed. "Your job is to protect Hyuuga-sama, and in this case, protecting him would be most convenient if you were always by his side like a secretary would be to a boss. Which is why, for the whole duration of their trip, you and Imai-san will act as their secretaries. You will look it, and you will act it."

There was a sort of finality in his voice, and I couldn't help but not retort. Instead, I let out a breath and shook my head.

"Alright, fine. I will be a goddamned secretary. But really? The clothes? Are they a must?"

At this, the prim and proper Head of Security grinned. He chuckled lightly. "Office clothes, yes. But actually, for Imai-san, she is allowed to wear anything that looks formal and conventional." He lifted a finger and pointed at me. "You, on the other hand, have to wear the outfits Hyuuga-sama had pre-arranged for you. He says, and I quote, "A Hyuuga secretary always has to look her best for her boss."

At his words, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was aware of Reo bidding his farewell and walking away, but I still kept my eyes closed. I let out the breath I was holding and opened me eyes.

"YOU DAMNED UP HYUUGA!"

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Today was absolutely not my day._  
_

After last night, I was strangely... In a good mood. That talk with Mikan made things easier for my part. At least now, I didn't have to dwell on the past, on Akira. And I did have to agree with her. That moment we had was nice. It was actually the best thing that happened to me in a long time.

Although that might not be saying something, at least it is something good.

Unlike last night, today was hell. From the time I woke up to now, as we speak. It's been a bad morning. Files in disarray, coffees too bitter or too sweet, slow computers, thousands of phone calls reporting complaints. Yeah, today was bad.

I leaned back on my seat and placed my pen down with a loud bang. I pinched the bridge of my nose. My head was hurting, and god knows how long my headaches last. I glanced at the clock I had on my desk. It said 11:45. My flight to Paris was in 12:00. I had 15 minutes to finish up, and then I'll be gone for a week from this hellhole.

My eyes went to my phone vibrating on the table. Still leaning down, I grabbed it and lifted it to my ear, closing my eyes.

"Hyuuga."

"Natsume," The caller said. It was Ruka. "Is Sakura there already?"

I shook my head. "No, she's not. And Imai?"

"... She's here..."

I couldn't help but smirk at my friend's nervous tone. "Are you feeling aroused?"

I heard him choke on the other line. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. Does she look hot?"

Silence, then, "In a purple top with a high waist black skirt and killer heels, yeah."

I smirk played on my lips. "Then, there you have it. A hot secretary."

"...Whatever, Hyuuga. Now, back to the question, Sakura?"

"Nope, not here yet. I already answered you."

"...Oops."

"Now bye. See you in the plane at 12." And with that I hung up and threw my phone on my desk, but in the end it slipped and flew a few meters away from my desk. I groaned and was just about to get up when...

The doors flew open and in came my secretary.

The Mikan Sakura in front of me was different from the one I saw wearing the black suit, or the one wearing the ball gown. This Mikan Sakura wore a white blouse with a frills in the front. The first few buttons were unbuttoned, making it seem it had a v-neckline. It was paired with a beige body-fitting high waist pencil skirt that was secured with a thin black belt with a silver buckle. On her feet were a pair of black 7-inch pumps, which made her seem taller than she already was. For a finishing touch, she had a silver watch on her wrist, a silver anklet on her ankle, a short pink scarf tied loosely around her neck and a black purse hanging on her arm. Her hair was let down with a few curls at the tip, and it was adorned with a thin black diamond headband, which matched her black diamond earrings as well. She had on minimal make up, which was good since her beauty itself was a treasure I intended to keep.

I smirked at her clothes. My choices and measurements were all right. Thank god for that little make out session we had.

The only thing that messed up the outfit though, was the frown she wore. She glared at me.

"How dare you throw all my clothes out and buy me a whole new wardrobe! That is invasion of privacy, I'll have you know!"

I shrugged. "It's one of the perks of being my secretary." I said, standing up and walking to her. She didn't move, she just glared and I winked before leaning down to her ear.

"I'd tap that." I whispered and I had the moment of satisfaction to see her shiver. Her face was flushed and I straightened up, putting some distance between us. With a grin, I pointed to my phone on the floor.

"Pick it up."

Her face was priceless. "_What_?"

"Pick it up. It's really quite simple."

She furrowed her brows. "Why should I?"

I felt a smirk tug on my lips. "Because you're my secretary. Now do it."

She smirked as welL, but it was bitter. "Only if you say please."

Now I just stared. "What?"

"Say please."

Please? Was this girl some kind of magic-word princess? I shook my head. "Fine. _Please_."

She smiled and I gulped. Aki- no. She's not. Hyuuga, she's not her.

Akira is dead.

I shook my head and watched my secretary as she bent down and picked it up. As she did, I got a glimpse of a little... Something.

Once she was up, I grinned at her. "You have a great rack, in case you wanted to know."

And before she could burst out, I walked away, calling back at her. "We're leaving in a few. Let's get to the plane."

As the door slammed shut behind me, her voice came calling out. "You stupid PERVERT!"

* * *

"Damn, dude. She's hot." Ruka, who was beside me in the plane, whispered. His eyes were on Mikan, who was a on the other side of the private plane with Imai. She was putting something on her ear. It looked like a wireless phone, but I knew better. She was putting on her earpiece, connecting her to Reo and all the others. After all, she was still an agent. She was just playing as my secretary.

As if sensing my gaze, she turned away from her companion and met my eyes. She turned red before glaring at me. She mouthed something and turned away, furious.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" He asked, looking at me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"I told her she had a nice rack."

Ruka looked flabbergasted. "You did what?!"

I shrugged. "Well, she did. You should see it. Though, I don't think we need to share mine." I nodded my head to Imai's direction. "You've failed to tell me that the purple blouse she was wearing had a deep neckline."

At my words, he flushed. "Well, I thought it didn't matter since she was wearing a black bandeau under!"

I rolled my eyes at his attempt of indifference. "Sure."

"It's true!"

I looked out my window and lifted the wine glass in front of me to my lips. "Whatever."

After that, we went into a silence. I continued to drink my wine until finally, it was finished. Just as I was about to ask for an attendant to bring out some more, I stopped. I was aware of Ruka, who was looking at me nervously, but I paid it no mind. Instead, I took out my phone and dialed a number.

She picked up after 2 rings. "Mikan Sakura speaking."

I smirked. "Ms. Secretary, please fetch me some wine. And a wine glass too, for Ruka over here."

I saw her turn to me and glare. She had her legs crossed and her skirt had hitched up a bit. I turned away from her legs and looked into her murderous eyes.

"And why should I?"

I chuckled. "Because you're my personal secretary, in case you have forgotten."

"I'm just your secretary."

I smirked wider. "Well, now you're promoted to personal secretary. Congratulations. You should be proud."

Her jaw dropped. "Proud? Are you kidding with me?"

"I am doing no such thing. Now go and get us something to drink."

I had the satisfaction of seeing her close her eyes and grit her teeth in anger. Ruka beside me was face palming himself. He gave me a bitter look before looking at Imai for help. She was just looking through some papers, and even if she knew what was happening, she did nothing.

Finally, a voice answered me. "What wine would you like to be served, Mr. Hyuuga?"

I grinned. "My favorite wine, Chateau de Lassus, Medoc 2005."

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga. It will be served to you and Mr. Nogi shortly" And with that, she hung up and stood. I sighed before dialing again. When she heard her phone ring, she shot me a look and picked up her phone.

"Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga's damned to hell secretary. May I take a message?"

I ignored her comment and spoke. "Mikan, you shouldn't hang up on your boss."

She rolled her eyes. "My apologize, Mr. Hyuuga."

And then she hung up again and stuck her tongue out at me before disappearing into the cabin. I smirked.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_Mikan Sakura_

I woke up to the impact of the plane landing, shaking me and everyone else in the cabin. I sat up on my seat and looked at the woman beside me. Hotaru was sitting up, keeping the papers in front of her and putting them into a Briefcase. She looked at me.

"Finally you're awake. You sleep like a pig." She said and I pouted. A smirk played on her lips. "You snore like one too."

"I agree."

A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to look at the person behind me. Natsume was smirking and his hand slid from my shoulder to my hand. He pulled me up and I scrambled to grab my bag.

"Wait!" I said, reaching out. I finally got my hand on it and flung it on my shoulder. He smirked at me.

"You should fix your blouse too. I can see... Strawberries?"

I flushed at his words and started to straighten up my blouse. "Don't look, pervert!"

He pressed his hand on the small of my back and led me out, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Let's go."

He helped me down the metal stairs and finally, my heels felt the wet and solid land of Paris. I inhaled and looked up, some droplets landing on my face.

"Mikan, let's go." I heard Natsume say and I looked at him. He was talking to a man and calling me over. I approached him and once I was beside him, he gestured to the man beside him.

"Mikan Sakura, this is-"

He trailed off. The man-who was actually quite handsome- had grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips. He looked at me under his lashes and smiled against my hand before lifting his head and shooting me a charming smile.

"Mikan Sakura, what a wonderful name." He said, his voice strangely without a French accent. "My name is Izumi Yukihara, CEO of The Yukihara Corporation."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
